Maddie Fenton (SC Stories)
Maddie Fenton (AKA Madeline) is a character from the original cartoon show. Her Wiki page is here. She is also a character within the Danny Phantom: Spectral Connections series. Background Information Following from mainstream media, Maddie was born in Spotane, Arkansas and has a sister named Alicia, who lives out in the country back home. Maddie herself later attended and presumably lived on-campus during her years at the University of Wisconsin where she met Jack Fenton and Vlad Masters, both of whom she befriended. During that time, she began to develop stronger feelings for Jack and was unaware of Vlad's feelings for her, but eventually -- after an accident with a Ghost Portal prototype that gave Vlad a case of Ecto-Acne, for which he was hospitalized -- she reciprocated Jack's love and they were married after graduating. Approximately a year or two into their marriage, Maddie gave birth to their daughter, Jazz. Two years later, they welcomed Danny into the family, but chose not to have any more children after his birth. Personality Pending... Family Relations Her immediate family consists of herself, her husband, and two children. Danielle stays with them occasionally, but she is mostly considered free-roaming. At this time, there are no plans to incorporate original characters to this list. Jack As her college sweetheart and husband of over twenty years, Jack is the love of her life. They share a passion for ghost-fighting, scientific exploration, and inventing -- and a few years into their marriage, they started a family. Jack may not be as good a hunter or inventor as Maddie, but his honest devotion and enthusiasm towards her (as both a person and scientist) make up for his mistakes. Sometimes he still forgets important details (such as their wedding anniversary or where he left the keys to the Spector Speeder), but he is always sure to make it up to her later. In short, she is happily married! Jazz While never quite as close to her daughter as her son, Maddie loves Jazz and believes she will become a successful, beautiful adult in whatever career she chooses (although she hopes it will be related to ghosts in some way). She enjoys talking and working with her daughter, even when they have disputes over how to handle ghost-related material. Danny She and her son, Danny, were once the closest mother-and-son pair and shared everything together (revealed in "Maternal Instincts"), but as he grew into a teenager and began distancing himself, she was noticeably saddened and prompted to rekindle their connection. Even before knowing he is half-ghost, she loves and supports him as much as she can -- and after learning his secret, she was remorseful for having hunted him multiple times. Danielle Pending... Relationship with Vlad Masters Pending... Season Two Pending... Relationship with G-Squared To be completed during Season Two. Season 1 Episodes Pending... Season 2 Episodes Pending... Appearance Her appearance is almost identical to her design in the original show, but may change depending on the series' progression. She has Caucasian skin, soft violet eyes, red lipstick, Mahogany brown above-shoulder-length hair with trim bangs, a lean build with ample curvature, and stands about 5'9" (American standard measurement). *'Season One' -- When first introduced, she is still wearing her black and blue jumpsuit, equipped with black boots, gloves, a utility pouch (where she keeps multiple small weapons), and a blue hooded mask with detachable red goggles. Voice Actor(s) Her original voice actor was Kath Soucie, so she continues to be desired. Trivia *Her real name was revealed to be Madeline in "Maternal Instincts," as opposed to the original theory that she was named Madison, which was based on the college she attended (University of Wisconsin-Madison). *Her jumpsuit is a parody of Cat Woman from the Batman DC Comics minus the cat ears on her hood. *Although she has a sister named Alicia that was first seen in "Prisoners of Love," Maddie only mentions her in this series. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Characters from the show Category:Numbuh 404's articles Category:Members of Team Phantom Category:SC Stories characters Category:Scientists